Karaoke Night
by Illyria of the NightSky
Summary: Hi! My name is Author! Karaoke Night came about because of this wonderful idea my friend Masked Mistress From this point forward refered to as Writer had about Miroku singing a very familiar song. Let's just say, John Travolta. Interested? Read on


**Karaoke Night**

This installment of 'Karaoke Night' is brought to you by Illyria of the Night Sky, a.k.a. Author. Oh, and of course, I don't own Inuyasha.

Two insanely beautiful women step out onto the stage both with mics in their hands. These women are so incredibly gorgeous no words can describe them. Besides the inadequate ones that have been used here.

"My name is Melody a.k.a. Writer!" The buxom brunette on the right says with a bounce, smile, and a cute little wink. This beauty sports the classic school girl uniform, showing off her curvy, crème colored legs that would make even the pope drool. Yes, I said it, the pope.

"And my name is Illyria a.k.a. Author" The unique silver haired gem on the left says, seduction in her voice and seduction in her eyes. Wearing form fitting, curve revealing, black pants, some bikers' leather jacket, and a red halter that showed off cleavage the color and texture of smooth chocolate milk.

Author turns to Writer with an evil grin upon her lips, "Shall we?" Writer giggles mischievously and nods enthusiastically, "I think we shall!"

"One! Two! Three! Go!" The unified shout rings through the bar as the girls pull out wands and point them at the empty seats. With puffs of smoke that leaves nearly everyone coughing, our favorite characters from Rumiko Takahashi's hit T.V. series 'Inuyasha' appears and lands in said empty seats, gasping for much needed air.

Shippo, the fox demon with a big ego, and an itty bitty body, spoke up in his itty bitty voice, "Where are we?"

The white haired dog hanyou jumped to his feet as soon as he could, anger flaring in his liquid amber eyes as one hand clutched the Tetsusaiga tightly. This boy's entire demeanor shouts, 'Arrogant!' as he curses, "The hell…?"

A man in dark blue priest's robs becomes fixated on the stage before him, unable to form words as a small line of drool runs down his chin.

Suddenly without warning a dark haired woman wearing some sort of red and black spandex (Possibly dominatrix?) uniform slams a large wooden boomerang down on the monk's head, "Stop staring you pervert!"

Kagome looked around as well. She was the typical school-girl-turned-heroine type with long dark hair and a bad temper, "I think we're in a bar…?" putting one finger to her chin.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" Writer shouts, pointing one delicate finger in Kagome's direction. Author rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "We can't exactly call her winner can we? She's the only one who's been to a bar."

"Ah! I have not!" The 'innocent' girl shouted, her face going beat red.

This statement only brings Writer and Author's attention to her. Both lean forward and shake their fingers at her, "Ah ah! We're the Almighty Creators! Whatever we say, goes!" Suddenly both beginning whispering loudly, "Besides…didn't Novelist write that one story…?" Writer begins. Author chuckles darkly, "Oh yeah…she was in a strip club!"

"AAGGHH!" A sharp piercing scream…pierces…the room. Inuyasha howls and Shippo scrambles underneath a table, clutching his poor abused ears.

"Enough!" Author says suddenly, taking center stage. "Tonight is Karaoke Night! We pick the songs," She starts, as Writer steps up to her side and winks at the group, "And we pick the victims!"

A loud 'what?' is heard in Inuyasha's direction, as he cups his hands to his ears in a vain attempt to catch sound.

Ignoring the hanyou, the two continue. Clasping hands they lift their wands that look suspiciously like pens and thrust them into the air. In funny lightbulb letters M, I, R, O, K, U, appears, in that very order. Writer jumps up and down with joy, "Yay! I know the perfect song Miroku can sing!"

Sango frowns, not sure what all of this meant, but if it involved the monk and these girls, she was positive it wasn't good, "Now wait a minute. Just what is going on here?"

Author rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips, "We told you, it's Karaoke Night. We pick one of you, and you get up here and sing. Now, get your rear in gear Miroku! We'll give you ten minutes to look over your song," Writer pops in and says very apologetically, "Because you're way behind the times." Author blinks at the interruption, thrown off kilter for just a tiny second before she continues, "And I'll also send Writer back to help you out."

Miroku's eyes widen at the prospect of spending any sort of time alone with even one of those girls. He jumps to his feet and immediately steps forward, "I would love to join you in your festivities! Lead the way my beauties."

Behind him Sango bursts into a blaze that would rival Kilala's.

Writer holds the curtain back for Miroku, giggling mischeviously as the monk passed by her. Suddenly Miroku jumps, yelping as a hand slides down his buttocks. Writer's face goes beet red and she squeals, "I've always wanted to do that! I can't believe I actually did it!" On stage Author blinks and leans back a little to peak at what was going on, only to start snickering at the sight, "Hurry up! Your ten minutes are starting now!"

In the audience Sango's eyes become tiny little pin points.

And she develops a very pronounced tick.

Turning back to the wary audience, she waves her wand so drinks appear before each of them, "Come on. You don't need to worry! We're just looking to have some good clean fun." With another wave of her wand, a glass with amber liquid appears in the air and without spilling a drop, she catches and puts it to her lips.

"Um…." Kagome said, looking at her drink cautiously.

Shippo grabs his glass and shouts, "Oh great! I was thirsty!" The others desperately try to stop him but alas, they are too slow. He takes a big gulp.

The little fox demon looks at the others as though they were crazy, "What? It's just apple juice…" His eyes remain on them as though they might sprout horns as he takes another drink.

Sango looks down at her own glass, the doubt slowly leaving her eyes as she too takes a drink. She blinks and calmly sets the glass down. "It's sake…." Closing her eyes with a mixture of anger and frustration, she takes Shippo's glass from him and sniffs it, "Wait…this does smell like apple juice…" She takes a tiny sip, ignoring Shippo's protests, and blinks. "It is apple juice…"

Shippo snatches the glass away and rolls his eyes, "Well duh that's what I said!" He frowns and drinks the last of it and sets the glass down, mumbling about stupid females.

Kagome and Inuyasha both eye their drinks curiously, each wondering what would be in their cups. Inuyasha lifts his glass to his lips and tests, sighing a little with disappointment, "Sake too…" At the same time, Kagome takes a BIG drink of hers. And begins another coughing fit. Desperately she reaches out for the large glass of water that magically appears in the center of the table at Author's command.

Meanwhile, Writer goes about getting Miroku ready for his first Karaoke performance. She gives him sake. Makes him listen to the song a couple of times. Teaches him some moves to use. Even finds the perfect costume for him to wear. But most importantly, she gives him more sake.

Outside Author checks the time and shouts, "Ten minutes is almost up!" By this time, Kagome had grudgingly taken a few more sips of the sake, while Sango (being more adult) and Inuyasha (being an arrogant teenage boy) sip their sake leisurely, as though it were not the first time they had indulged in the enjoyable liquor.

"Right! We're ready!" Writer shouts, pulling a nicely inebriated Miroku out from behind the curtains. He gives a goofy grins as he stands proud in his white pants that fit his muscled legs like a second skin everywhere it counted before it flared out over white pointed toe boots. He had a white belt with a big silver rectangular belt buckle, upon which one hand rested. His white shirt was equally snug against his upper body, showing off muscles that his priest robes hid well. Writer did Miroku the favor of burning said robes while he was in the dressing room. His midnight black hair fell across his brow in that way that made girls want to sweep it aside gently, just so their fingers could touch the silky strands.

Kagome's face immediately turned red.

And Sango could only stare.

Shippo jumps onto the table and waves his hand in Sango's face, "Hey Sango! What's wrong? Stop staring like that, you like you haven't eaten in years and just saw a roasted wild boar on a silver platter." This seems to bring Sango out of her trancelike state and she desperately picks up her glass again, taking big gulps of the liquid in an effort to take her mind off the hunk…er…monk…on stage.

"Now, just like I showed you!" Writer whispers conspiratorially, giving him a thumbs up and joining Author at the side of the stage. With a wave of Writer's wand, an LCD monitor appears over the bar at the back of the room, music begins to play, and words begin to scroll.

Miroku lifts a mic to his lips and moves confidently down the stage towards the audience, his steps moving to the beat.

"Well you can tell by the way I move my hips I'm a woman's man," He dips his hips low for the next line, just like Writer showed him, "Get down tonight."

Sango's breath catches in her throat as Miroku moves on the stage. In fact, her breath was so caught in her throat, she didn't breathe for a good minute or two. Her face went blue and she very nearly fell out of her seat, just barely catching herself, clutching at the table's edge with her eyes riveted on the hip swiveling houshi.

Shippo's face was almost as red as Sango's. With laughter. He clutched his sides in pain and rolled off his seat, pointing a finger at Miroku, who was completely oblivious to everything but 'getting down tonight.'

Inuyasha too began to laugh at the spectacle Miroku was making on stage, unaware of the effect it was having on the ladies.

Kagome blushes as Miroku gets to the chorus line, the sight of the monk grinding his hips into the air doing odd things to her stomach. Without warning, Kagome whistles and catcalls.

(What can I say? Think John Travolta? Thinks John Travolta Hmm…. Yum…Blinks and wipes away the drool Oops! Sorry! Back to the show!)

Miroku misses a beat; Sango somehow doesn't hear it… It seems she can't take her eyes off of Miroku… Shippo looks at Kagome and raises an eyebrow; and Inuyasha becomes horrified. Kagome's blush deepens as she tries to explain herself, "I really like this song…" When that doesn't convince the two, she says weakly, "It must be the sake…?" Inuyasha sniffs arrogantly and turns away, "Must be." Kagome frowns, "Come on Inuyasha, lighten up! Karaoke is supposed to be fun!"

On stage Miroku was once again at the chorus, pumping his hips into the air and pointing his finger back and forth between heaven and hell, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Haaa, haaa…."

Author couldn't help flapping her hand to her face in an attempt to cool herself down. "Whew…. Too bad he's Sango's…" She mutters. Writer grins mischievously and shakes her finger at Author, "Ah. Ah. Ah! No cheating on Fluffy!" At the sudden remind Author becomes dead serious, "I would never, and don't call him that!" At that moment, Writer does a very evil thing. Flicking her wand, the Great, Awesome, Wonderful, Handsome (Wait, strike that.) Gorgeous, Magnificent, All-powerful…ok we all get the point, Sesshoumaru-sama appears in the back. Author's eyes widen, her jaw drops, and her legs become wet noodles. Her skin tingles, her soul sings, her heart fills with joy! Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes narrow and look around with sudden caution at finding himself not where he had been just seconds before, "Where-" His words are cut short when Writer flicks her wrist once more and Sesshoumaru-sama disappears once more. Author's world becomes darkness and sad and everything depressing and horrible.

Writer giggles innocently and returns to Miroku, cheering as the last verse of the song comes near an end.

By this time, even Inuyasha's tongue had been loosened enough to shout, "Hey Miroku! Give Sango something to really look at!"

Said demon slayer goes beet red once more as Miroku grins evilly and slides his hand down the front of his shirt, and back up again more slowly, letting the shirt trail along with his fingers.

Inuyasha laughs loudly as this time Sango actually does hit the floor. His laughter is cut short though when Kagome once more catcalls Miroku, "Hey!"

As Miroku sings his last note, Writer and Author look to one another, Author still depressed, and Writer still smirking, "I think we should end this while it's still going good!" Writer suggests, getting a dejected nod from her partner. Writer rolls her eyes, "Oh jeez, don't act like you don't spy on Fluffy all the time." Author's eyes narrow and flames encircle her body, "DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE IS THE GREAT AND AWESOME SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Writer is left trembling as Author stomps out on stage.

"Great job Miroku!" Author says, grinning now because she had avenged her honor and pride, "Everyone give him a hand!" She shouts, clapping her hands together. Writer joins her on stage and weakly claps, still reeling from the level of animosity just shown her.

Sango and Kagome clap wildly, followed suit by Shippo who thought the entire affair was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and claps leisurely, affecting an 'I'm only clapping to be polite but I really didn't like it. No really I didn't' attitude.

"Ready Author?" Writer asks sweetly.

"Ready Writer!" Author responds confidently.

Both point their wands at the group and shout, "One. Two. Three. Go!" and with a poof and a cloud of smoke, Inuyasha and Co. were gone! Author looks to Writer and smiles proudly, "That went pretty well for a first time." Writer grins and nods, "Yeah it did!" As they speak the room fades into darkness, signaling the end of our story.

"OW!" Writer shouts painfully.

"Oomph!" Author grunts as she trips over a chair.

"Why'd we have to do a fade to darkness?" Writer whines as she tries to find her way.

Author only mutters a curse.

Author's Address

Author: Ahem… It is important for readers to know that this character is a very exaggerated alter ego of mine…If I appear to be obsessive or defensive towards…ahem… Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to say that is the farthest thing from the truth. Eyes avert to some point off camera. I respect the Great Sesshoumaru-sama and hold him in the highest regards. Ahem… I'd also like to say I only want to see good reviews… Of course I can't say that… and welcome any review you readers give me but, sigh One can only hope ne? Well, please read and review! Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for song pairings, feel free to give them and we'll make sure to put the credit where it's due! Arigatou minna! See you next time on 'Karaoke Night!' Ja ne!


End file.
